


You Know This To Be True

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fictober 2018, Gen, dragon slaying, mention of nudity, slight nsfw, varric tells a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: After slaying the dragon in the Bone Pit, Hawke overhears a rather familiar story in the Hanged Man.





	You Know This To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 24  
> I've used the "bare-breasted heroine" trope before, for two reasons. 1. I think it's hilarious whenever a man tells the story because it's pretty unbelievable, and 2. I think women like Anne Bonny and Mary Read are incredible.

Hawke stands in a dark corner of the Hanged Man, listening to Varric wax poetic on today’s job. “Imagine, boys,” he’s saying, the fire at his back making his shadow tower over them as he raises his arms menacingly. “A dragon so big it has teeth longer than you are tall, claws that could tear a hole in your chest and barely feel the drag, a roar so loud your ancestors are stunned at the sound. And Hawke, standing in front of it, her armor destroyed, clothing ripped to pieces, breasts bared-”

 

“She was  _ not _ bare-breasted,” Isabella interrupts, her whiskey sloshing over the side of the cup. 

 

“Yeah, she was,” Anders slurs beside her. Hawke shakes her head, wondering how he had managed to get so drunk so fast.  _ I only went to Hightown and back. _ “I saw it.”

 

“No, she wasn’t,” Isabella argues, sitting forward. “All three of us were there, and-”

 

“Are you arguing with  _ me, _ Rivaini?” Varric asks, his own drunken state starting to show as he wavers on his feet. “I was there. I know.”

 

“So was I, Varric-”

 

“Her bubbies were out,” Anders says obnoxiously loud. “You knows this-”

 

Isabella shakes her head and tosses back her whiskey. “She’s going to kill you when she hears about this.”

 

Varric tries to smile charmingly, but it twists into a devilish grin. “Come on, Rivaini,” he swindles. “You know it to be true. She didn’t care that much when it happened.”

 

Self-consciously, Hawke folds her arms over her chest.  _ Does he really have to...Wait, this sounds a lot like that story Zevran was telling us. Why that little rat! _

 

“She’s going to kill you,” is all Isabella says. “She’s going to stab you right in the guts.”

 

Varric nods and goes back to the story, waving his hand at her carelessly. “Where was I? Oh yeah, bare breasts. Dragon blood drips off her daggers, sizzling as it hits the earth…”

 

Hawke sighs and walks over to the bar, needing something strong to get her through the next hour of embarrassment. As soon as Varric spots her, though, a cry goes up from the crowd, cheering for their local bare-breasted dragon slayer.


End file.
